Sin bragas
by Ginkou-chan
Summary: Sí, Lucy, te pones una vestimenta muy reveladora todos los días y ahora estás en mí auto con un vestido corto y sin bragas, sólo falta que me digas que tampoco andas sostén para que te intente seducir... y luego violarte.-Bueno... -dije mientras rodaba mis ojos.-¡¿No traes!
1. Chapter 1

[Fanfic de Natsu Dragion y Lucy Ashley]

Sin bragas

-Demonios, no voy a ir-decía yo mientras me dirigía a la barra del gremio.

-¿Qué ocurre Lu?-me preguntó Juvia, mientras intentaba quitarse de encima a Gray.

-Me... invitaron a ir mmmrag...-le respondí mientras mordía un pedazo de carne.

-No hables mientras comes.

-Ah, a un baile de caridad o algo así.-le dije claramemte.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

-Odio ir a cosas así.-dije para luego empezar a luchar un poco contra Levy.

Luego de un rato llegó Natsu, qué bien, lo estaba esperando.

-¡Oye Dragion!-le grité para luego dirigirme hacía él.

-¿S-sí Lucy-san?-me preguntó, mientras cómo siempre se empezaba a poner nervioso.

-¿No me saludas?, que descortés...

-Ah, L-lo siento mucho, Lucy-san!

-Bueno no importa, y te eh dicho que dejes de agregar el "san" a mí nombre, idiota.-dije mientras me contenía las ganas de gritarle más fuerte.

-O-ok, Lucy-sa... Lucy.

-En fín, te quería decir que irás conmigo a un baile esta noche.

-¿U-una cita?-me preguntó él, lo que hizo que me dieran aún más ganas de golpearlo.

-No, grandísimo torpe, es un baile de caridad o algo así, necesito llevar a un acompañante, y tú eres el indicado.-dije mientras lo empezé a abrazar un poco, rozando mis pechos contra él, agradecía a mi contraparte por haberme enseñado estas tácticas de presuación.-¿O acaso no quieres ir conmigo?

Que gracioso, Natsu parecía un pequeño tomatenervioso debido al gran sonrojo que lo estaba invadiéndo en ese momento.

-Y.. yo, p-por supuesto que iré con-contigo.-me respondió él mientras al mismo tiempo asentía.

-Bien, porqué dudo que tuvieras otra opción, si te negabas te iba a torturar.-dje para luego irme hacía mi casa a prepararme.

Llegué a mí casa y rápidamente me dirigí al armario a buscar algún vestido, tenía que ser algo provocador, al estilo la ropa que usaba mi contraparte, que envidia, apuesto a que esa chica debe tener cientos de vestidos para ocasiones así.

-¡No tengo ni uno!-prefecto ahora tendré que ir a comprarlo.

Tomé dinero y me fuí a la tienda más cercana de ropa que encontré, había muchos vestidos elegantes, no soy de ese estilo, luego de probarme exactamente 14 vestidos -quién sabe cuánto tiempo perdí por probarmelos- encontré uno bastante lindo, era rojo, no era muy largo, apenas cubría mis rodillas, era sin mangas y con un escote un tanto pronunciado, me sentí bastante femenina, no tenía otra elección era el único que no odié, así que lo compré.

Al llegar a casa recordé que tenía toda mi ropa sucia, así que la llevé a la lavadora automática y mientras estaba lista me fui a dar un largo baño, creo que estuve en la ducha por 40 minutos, cada vez más sentía que me volvía cómo mi contraparte, al imaginarme siendo igual que ella me asusté un poco, "no quiero ser igual a nadie"-pensé, así que rápidamente salí del baño, y me dirigí hacía la lavadora, al llegar a ella noté que... toda mi ropa se encogió... ¡Qué pésima mala suerte!, y justo tenía que pasarme ahora, por suerte no tiré el vestido nuevo a la lavadora, pero toda mis demás ropa sí, incluso mi ropa interior.

Pero ya no era tiempo para estarme lamentando, de un momento a otro vendría Nat...-sonido de bocina de automóvil-Natsu...

Le hice una señal desde la ventana para que aguardara, tenía que apresurarme a arreglarme porqué estando en su auto se vuelve muy inpaciente, me puse el vestido, desgraciadamente sin ropa interior, me sentía tan extraña e incómoda, esto sin duda es una tortura, creo que le pondré un vestido y le quitaré la ropa interior a Natsu cuándo lo quiera torturar.

Fuí lo más rápido que pude, sin correr, hacía el auto de Natsu, y me acomodé bien el vestido al llegar ahí para que él no notara mi falta de bragas.

-Tardas demasiado... ¿todo listo?-me dijo él.

-Sí, todo listo...-le respondí.

El baile estaba bastante concurrido, había muchas parejas, y estaban bailando una danza que hacia que los vestidos de las demás mujeres se movieran mucho... -"Mierda..."-Natsu y yo levamos un baile lento y calmado, agradecía que el poseyera ese trastorno de personalidad en este momento, sí estuviera con el mismo Natsu que es en un automóvil el baile sería diferente.

El baile no duró mucho, una hora y media máximo, al terminar me sentí aliviada, nadie notó mi falta de bragas, y mucho menos mi falta de sostén, estaba tan contenta que me descuidé cuándo me subía al auto de Natsu y me lanzé de un sólo salto, lo cuál provocó que mi vestido se moviera...

Pude notar el gran sonrojo en Natsu, es un gran pervertido incluso se quitó las gafas para ver mejor!

Me sentía tan avergonzada, no podía verlo, yo y mi estúpido entusiasmo.

-Lu-Lucy...

-¡Cállate Dragion!, finje que no vistes nada y cállate.-le dije intentando cubrir mi rostro con mis manos.

-¡¿Porqué no estás usando bragas, acaso quieres provocarme!?-me preguntó mientras con sus manos apartaba las mías de mi rostro.

-Provocarte... -apenas entendí... "¿¡Yo lo provoco!?"-grité en mi interior, me sentía feliz por provocarlo, confundida porqué no sabia que él sentía eso por mí y estaba avergonzada por lo qué vió.

-Sí, Lucy, te pones una vestimente muy reveladora todos los días y ahora estás en mí auto con un vestido corto y sin bragas, sólo falta que me digas que tampoco andas sostén para que te intente seducir... y luego violarte-¿acaso me morí?, ¿en serio él dijo lo que creo que escuché?

-Bueno... -dije mientras rodaba mis ojos.

-¡¿No traes?!-me gritó él sorprendido.

-No, toda mi ropa interior se encogió y yo... -dejé de hablar al ver la mirada de natsu hacía mí, era un poco intimidanete, ¿en serio me iba a seducir y luego violar?-¿Q-qué te pasa?-le pregunté a lo que él contestó con encender el auto y conducir lo más rápido posible a quién sabe qué lugar.

Me llevó a una calle cerca de un valle, se veía bastante desolado, ¡Demonios el iba en serio!

-Listo aquí nadie nos verá. -me dijo mientras empezaba a acorralarme.

-¿Na-Natsu a qué te refieres?, ¿yo en verdad te gusto?-le pregunté esperando un "no, sólo quiero hacerte esto", pero lo que me dijo fue...

-Sí, Lucy, me gustas mucho, desde hace tiempo, puede que no lo demuestre mucho... pero tú... me encantas... -todo eso me lo susurró al oído de una forma tan seductora que hizo que se me saliera un pequeño suspiro. Empezó a tomar mi rostro entras sus manos y de forma delicada me depositó un beso en la comisura de los labios,-Ha... -sacó otro suspiro de mi boca, tenía que decirle lo que yo también sentía por él, pero me daba verguenza, todos esos pensamientos se fueron al momento que empezó a besar mi cuello, bajando hacía mi clabícula, y luego besar el borde de mí escote.

Con sus manos empezó a tocar mis pechos por encima del vestido.-Lucy... -escucharlo decir mi nombre con ese tono tan sensual sólo hacía que me sonrojara más, empezó a apretarlos levemente, se sentía tan bien.

Él se dirigía a besarme mientras empezaba a bajar la cremallera que estaba por detrás de mis vestido, lentamente, cuándo estuvo a unos centímetro de besarme... abrí los ojos y estaba en la ducha, ¡¿fue un sueño?!, el beso, la declaración, ¡¿todo fue un sueño?!...

-L-Lucy... -escuché la vos de Natsu y al voltear a ver a la derecha pude notar que estaba de pie frente a mí viéndome con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sonrojado hasta las orejas-¿P-Porqué decí-as m-mi nombre en tú.. tú sueño?-me preguntó. ¡¿Oh, me escuchó?!

-¡P-Por nada imbécil, largo de aquí!-le grité mientras me iba a levantar pero recordé que estaba desnuda-¡Espérame en el auto!

-Sí, c-cómo tú d-digas.-me respondió él para luego irse corriéndo.

-Mierda, estúpido sueño... -dije mientras me dirigía a vestirme, justo cuándo iba a tomar mi ropa interior pensé:"Talvez lo pueda hacer realidad... prepárate Natsu Dragion!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

¡Feliz viernes! Mi primer fanfiction usando a las contrapartes de Natsu y Lucy. Decidí escribir sobre ellos ya que me di cuenta de que no hay muchos fanfics teniéndolos cómo protagonistas.

Espero con ansias algún review, un favorite o un follow.

P.D. intentaré sacarle continuación pero por el momento está completo.

Fairy tail y los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenecen al Sr. Hiro Mashima, sólo la trama del fanfic sí me pertenece a mí.


	2. Chapter 2

[Fanfic de Natsu Dragion y Lucy Ashley]

Sin bragas

Me puse el vestido, pero aún estaba indecisa sí me iba sin bragas o no, nunca antes había hecho algo así, sin habérmelas puesto caminé un poco por la habitación, ¡demonios era tan incómodo, y a la vez extraño!, juro que después de esto no volveré a hacer nada parecido.

Natsu llevaba unos minutos en el auto y se estaba desesperando, había tocado la bocina del auto, llamándome, al menos unas 30 veces.

-"¡Lo haré!"-me dije a mí misma,-"Total, intentándo no pierdo mucho...", llegué al auto con un poco de dificultad, agradecía que ese día no fuera de mucho viento, pero cada pequeño aire que sentía pasar entre mis piernas me asustaba y pensaba que haría que todo mi vestido se levantase.

Al llegar al auto pude notar la extraña mirada de Natsu hacía mi, pero intenté ignorarla.

-¿Dragion dónde está tú traje?-le pregunté al notar que él vestia aún con sus ropas normales.

-¿Eh?, ¿traje?, dijiste que solo era un baile, ¿o no?

-Claro, pero es formal, no puedes ir con tú vestimenta de siempre.-le respondí un poco molesta.

-¿Quieres que vaya a mí casa a cambiarme y luego nos vayamos desde mí casa hasta el lugar?, perderémos mucho tiempo, yo estoy bien así, no me importa lo que opinen los demás.-me dijo mientras se miraba en el espejillo del auto.

-No irás así, no me importa sí perdemos el tiempo, ¡así que acelera y conduce hacía tú casa si no quieres que te torture!-pude notar un escalofrío recorrer su espalda al momento en que dije eso, a veces me saca de mis casillas.

-Todo por un estúpido baile.-dijo él, "sé que después estará pidiéndome perdón por lo que acaba de decir..."-pensé.

Al llegar a su casa me invitó a pasar para que no tuviera que esperarlo en su auto, eso después de pedirme al menos 14 veces disculpas por haber hablado mal del baile.

Me senté en el sofá de su sala, la cuál estaba muy ordenada, incluso más ordenada que la mía, la casa era bastante linda, me preguntaba a cuántas chicas podría haber traído él a este lugar... negé con la cabeza muchas veces, no debía pensar en esas cosas, no me gustaba la idea de que él estuviera en brazos de otra mujer.

Vi una repisa no muy lejos de mí, tuve curiosidad por ver que clase de libros tenía él, la mayoría eran de fantasía, acción y aventuras, lo único que me llamó la atención fue un álbum de fotografías, al parecer todas eran sólo de él, me acosté en el suelo, apoyándome en mis codos para observar el libro, teniéndo cuidado de que el vestido no se me subiera, había fotografías de él de pequeño, "Que lindas"-me dije mientras seguía viéndolas, encontré una en la que estaba sonriéndo ampliamente y con un leve sonrojo, sentí la necesidad de llevarmela, así que la metí en mi vestido entre mis pechos, él no notará que le falta una.

Justo cuándo estaba devolviéndo el álbum a su lugar salió Natsu, rápidamente lo coloqué y me volví a sentar en el sofá.

-B-bien ya estoy listo, vamónos.-me dijo para luego tomar las llaves del auto.

Ya estando en el auto nos dirigímos hacía el lugar, era en el centro de la ciudad y Dragion conocía una calle que nos ayudaría a llegar más rápido, un atajo, pasaba por un campo, por el cuál el atardecer lucía hermoso.

Pov Natsu.

Sólo quería llegar a ese lugar y regresar a mí casa rápido, apenas sabía porqué acepté ir... bueno, sí lo sabía, porqué Lucy me lo pidió, era imposible negarme. Pero no me sentía muy bien, talvez el hecho de haber visto a Lucy en la bañera desnu... ni siquiera puedo terminar la palabra porqué me la empiezo a imaginar estando así, ¡Mierda, ¿Lucy porqué tienes que ser tan tú?!, la miré de reojo, se veía hermosa, ese vestido rojo se le veía bastante bien, sus ojos brilaban y llevaba una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sentía cómo mi corazón se aceleraba más y más a cada segundo que pasaba, podría verla así por mucho tiempo, pero tengo que ver también el camino, por lo cuál apenas puedo verla, cada vez que la veía intentaba ver cada parte de ella, primero vi su rostro, luego bajé hacía su cuello, y luego su escote, ese increíble escote que dejaba ver el nacimiento de sus pechos, pero noté algo raro en él, bueno más bien en sus pechos, había algo entre ellos, parecía un trozo de papel.

Frené el auto, y me acerqué a ella.

-¿Q-Qué haces?-me preguntó, a lo cuál sólo me limité a mirarla a los ojos y luego introducir mi mano entre sus voluptuosos pechos.

-¡¿Q-Qué demo?!... ¡Dragion detente!-gemía ella, pero dejé de escucharla, la sensación cálida que había entre sus pechos me estaba enloqueciendo, pero tuve que alejar mi mano de ahí al momento en que logré tomar el trozo de papel.

Lo miré por unos segundos, rápidamente me percaté de que era un fotografía, de hecho era una de las fotografías que menos me gustaban. ¿Porqué la tenía ella?, ¿y porqué la tenía entre sus pechos?

-¿De dónde sacaste esta fotografía?

Fin del pov Natsu.

-E-Etto... Y-Yo...-decía Lucy mientras dirigía su mirada de un lado a otro, nerviosa-¡E-Eso no importa!, ¡Mejor dime, ¿porqué demonios metiste tús manos así cómo así entre mis pechos?, bestia!

-No me llames así, además ¿cómo que porqué?, lo hize porqué tenías esto entre ellos, ¿de qué otro modo te lo hiba a poder quitar?

-¡Lo podías haber pedido!

-Te habrías negado a darmelo.-le respondió Natsu a lo que Lucy respondió cruzandose de brazos y mirando hacía otro lado.

-En serio, dime, ¿de dónde la sacaste?-le volvió a preguntar.

-D-De uno d-de tus álbumes...-respondió Lucy mientras se sonrojaba un poco-T-Te veías muy lindo, no me pude resistir.-eso último lo dijo en un tono tan suave que el oído de Natsu apenas escuchó la parte "Te veías muy lindo".

-¿Lindo?, ¿a qué te refieres con qué me miraba lindo?

-Y-Ya sabes, tierno e i-inocente, bastante adorable, y s-sonrojado, hace que me den ganas de abrazarte...-Natsu no se podía creer lo que estaba diciendo la chica sentada frente al él, ¿acaso estaba enamorada de él?, él se quedó observándola, atónito por sus palabras.

-¡Y-Ya deja de mirarme así!-le grito la Ashley mientras con sus manos cubría el rostro de él.

Pero al cubrir su rostro accidentalmente lo empujó un poco hacía atrás, causando que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y se inclinara más hacía adelantes, apoyando sus manos en las piernas de Lucy, y levantando un poco el vestido de ella.

Rápidamente Lucy apartó las manos del rostro de Natsu,y se sonrojó de un manera brutal, su rostro completa y absolutamente rojo.

-"Mierda"-pensó Lucy-"Aléja tus manos de ahí, aleja tus manos de ahí"-extrañamente sus pensamientos no lograban formularse en palabras, no podía hablar teniéndo la fija, y oscura, miraba de Dragion dirijida justamente hacía sus piernas.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

¡Feliz lunes! Normalmente los lunes no son para nada felices pero para mí este sí lo es, se preguntarán: "¿porqué?", bueno ¡porque a partir de mañana podré empezar a actualizar más seguidos mis fanfics, y continuar mis proyectos! y además porque ah ocurrido un cambio de planes con este fanfic, está incompleto, ya que planeo hacerlo de 3 chapters, el último será lemon.

Y sí, sé que eh escrito mayormente lemons, pero ¿qué se le va a hacer?, pervertidos, pervertidos, everywhere, nah, en realidad esto es cómo una despedida temporal de mis lemons porque de ahora en adelante intentaré escribir un poco menos rateds: M, de ahora en adelante serán rated: K+ o T, un poquito más melositos y quizá con más humor.

Espero con ansias algún review, un favorite o un follow.

Fairy tail y los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenecen al Sr. Hiro Mashima, sólo la trama del fanfic sí me pertenece a mí.


	3. Chapter 3

[Fanfic de Natsu Dragion y Lucy Ashley]

Sin bragas

-Lucy...-susurró él mientras comenzaba a acariciar levemente la parte en la que habían caido sus manos, eso no significaba nada bueno para Lucy, quién aún no podía articular palabras alguna debido a los extrañas y desconocidas sensaciones que estaban recorriéndo su cuerpo, y a los sentimientos que estaban llenando de dudas su mente en ese momento, nerviosismo, ese ya lo había sentido unas cuántas veces, miedo, miedo a que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos por el Dragion, y a su vez emoción por la idea de que sí fueran correspondidos.

Ella seguía sumida en su lío interno y el peli rosa al ver que no se movía, ni le respondía a su llamado dirigió la mirada hacía su rostro, al verlo notó ese extraño sonrojo, que pocas veces aparecía en el rostro de su amada, diablos ¿porqué tenía que verse así de linda?

Poco a poco acercó su rostro al de la chica, quedando a unos cuántos centímetros el uno del otro.

Pov Lucy.

-"¡Oh, mierda!, ¡Dragion aléjate de mí, ¿no sabes lo qué es el espacio personal?!"-no importaba cuántas veces lo repitiera en mí mente no lograba decirlo, mi conciencia me decía: "¡Lucy Ashley deténlo!, ¡hazle una de tus maniobras de tortura o lo que sea pero deténlo!"

Todo esto es mí culpa, si tan solo no hubiera tomado esa fotografía... ¡Pero es culpa de él por verse tan lindo en ella!, bueno eso ya no importaba, tenía que alejarlo de esa parte de mi cuerpo inmediatamente.

Coloqué mis manos en sus hombros, eh hice un poco de esfuerzo por intentar alejarlo, pero extrañamente no sentía la necesidad de querer alejarlo en realidad, lo quería más cerca de mí, luego de unos segundos reprimí esa idea y dejé que mis manos cayeran sobre sus hombros.

Fin del pov Lucy.

Para Natsu esa demostración de no resistimiento fue cómo un permiso hacía lo que el estuviera dispuesto a hacer, así que, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces juntó sus labios con los de la rubia.

Un beso bastante suave para la actitud con la que normalmente se manejaba el chico estando en el vehículo, era extraño que fuera delicado. Ambos moviendo sus labios lentamente, disfrutrando de la sensación, saboreando los labios ajenos cómo si no existiera el mañana.

Las manos de la Ahsley pasaron de estar en los hombros del peli rosa, a estar entralazandose instintivamente por detrás del cuello del chico.

Fue un beso corto, que no duró más de medio minuto.

Al momento de separarse ambos no podían evitar la necesidad de darse otro, desde hace mucho tiempo habían estado deseando esto, sentir que el tiempo se detenia y que la persona a la que tanto anhelaban lo detuviera con sólo una muestra de cariño, era simplemente perfecto.

-Lucy...-susurró el peli rosa mientras se separaba un poco de la chica, para poder admirar mejor su sonrojado rostro, su corazón latía fuertemente, ¿en serio había dejado que un chico cómo él la besara?, se sentía tan feliz, pensar que fue el primero en sentir esos suaves y delicados labios contra los suyos lo hacía volverse loco, no podría seguir conteniendo las ganas de hacerla suya, en serio lo volvía loco, a tal grado que incluso emitia movimientos involuntarios, no recordaba el momento en que sus manos habían llegado a la cintura de Lucy.

Y eso no fue lo único que le sorprendió, lo que lo sorprendió, y asustó un poco, fue que ella no emitía alguna resistencia ante tal acto, no se había resistido al beso y ahora no se resiste a que la toque, ¿esa era Lucy Ahsley?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ok, ok, ok, es corto, pero no había actualizado en un tiempo, sí no publicaba algo iba a morir.

Al menos eh escrito un beso, denme puntos por ello. :c

Prometo actualizar el lunes, sí o sí, esté cómo esté mi imaginación e inspiración ese día yo lo publicaré, y será un final... Bueno no sé sí será un final perfecto, pero no será malo, lo prometo.

Espero con ansias algún review, un favorite o un follow.

Fairy tail y los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenecen al Sr. Hiro Mashima, sólo la trama del fanfic sí me pertenece a mí.


	4. Chapter 4

[Fanfic de Natsu Dragion y Lucy Ashley]

Sin bragas

La observó durante un rato, unos pocos segundos.

Para Lucy esa mirada directa hacía su rostro resultó bastante incómoda y por lo cuál, con la debida delicadeza que ella poseía, giró el rostro del chico hacía otro lado con su mano.

-¡Deja de verme así, idiota! ¡A-acabas de besarme haz algo más que decir mi nombre o quedarte viéndome!

-Disculpa Lucy, pero... yo...

-Tú~... ¿qué?

-¡E-estoy muy feliz!-dijo el chico para luego atrapar a Lucy entre sus brazos en un fuerte abrazo.

-¡O-oye ¿qué haces? apártate!-gritó una muy sonrojada rubia mientras intentaba alejar al chico

-¡¿...?!

"Mierda, mierda, mierda"

El movimiento del abrazo de Natsu hizo que la parte inferior del corto vestido subiera un poco más, aunque no subió lo suficiente para suerte de Lucy; y que el escote ya de por sí pronunciado bajara, dejando en claro que la chica carecía de una de las principales prendas que toda dama debe llevar, sostén.

Lucy pudo apreciar como los ojos del peli rosa parecían querer salirse de su lugar, y como abría la boca de asombro.

-¿L-Lucy...?-Natsu la miró fijamente para luego acercarse al cuello de su amada y depositar un pequeño beso, obteniendo de paso un pequeño suspiro saliente de los labios que hace unos minutos acababa de besar-¿Acaso quieres provocarme, Ashley?

"¿Provocarlo? ¿yo?... Bueno... sí quería, y aún quiero..."

-Sí, Dragion.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(asesínenme ahora D:)

¡Promesa cumplida...! Ok no, aunque técnicamente prometí actualizar, y sólo mencioné que no sería un final malo, y este no es malo porqué no es el final.

Ya en serio, lo siento, estoy en exámenes, desgraciadamente, y mis feelings están matándome (ando depresiva T-T), no quiero echar a perder en fanfic escribiendo cualquier cosa, así que lo poco que escribí hace unos días es lo que eh publicado.

Aún no sé sí actualizaré este mismo capítulo o agregaré otro... Ya veré.

(No espero con ansias un review, o un favorite o un follow, porqué no creo merecerlos aún... :c)

Fairy tail y los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenecen al Sr. Hiro Mashima, sólo la trama del fanfic sí me pertenece a mí.


	5. Chapter 5

[ Fanfic de Natsu Dragion y Lucy Ashley ]

Sin bragas

-Sí, Dragion... -esas dos palabras escaparon inconsientemente de su boca, luego de razonar lo que había dicho pensaba decir algo como "E-Espera yo no dije eso" pero en realidad ya no quería ocultar sus sentimientos por su compañero, mucho menos ahora que eran tan obvios.

Sin pensarlo más mandó su vergüenza a quién sabe dónde, tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo.

-¿Te provoco Natsu?

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas? -respondió él para luego besar otra vez a su chica, apegando su cuerpo más al de ella, sintiendo mucho más la falta de sostén en los grandes pechos, que se sentían, para su parecer, tan suaves como sus labios, aunque no lo sabría hasta comprobarlo.

Pasando los segundos el beso debía finalizar, y fué Natsu el que lo dió por terminado, alejándose sólo unos centímetros de sus labios -Lucy... Te a-. Fué cortado por un pequeño beso de la Ashley.

-Ha, -suspiró- te amo Natsu-. Admitió ella -¡Y no te me quedes viendo como idiota que no entiende de nuevo, sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero ¿ok?!

-Descuida, entiendo-. Dijo sonrojándose y desviando la mirada -¡Pero, yo quería ser el primero en decirlo Lucy, ¿porqué no me dejaste?! -exclamó, arruinando la "atmósfera romántica".

-¡Grandísimo tonto, no sabes lo difícil que ha sido para mí decir esas cursis palabras y así respondes!

-¡Es que yo estaba a punto de decirlas!

-¡Entonces dilas! -gritó la rubia.

-No, ya no quiero-. Dijo cruzándose de brazos en su asiento.

-"Te voy a matar"-. Pensó la chica mientras acercaba sus brazos a su cuello para intentar estrangularlo, pero luego pensó algo mejor. -Natsu~ -mencionó captando la atención del peli rosa. Se movió hacia él, instintivamente Natsu retrocedió un poco en su asiento, Lucy aprovechó eso y se posó sobre el pecho del chico, su rostro quedó bajo su cuello y sus manos caían en los fuertes hombros de él-Sí no lo quieres decir te obligaré. Porque yo a tí te quiero mucho Natsu-. Dijo ella, conteniendo las ganas de reírse y golpearlo.

Empezó a besar su cuello, lentamente, y tocando el cuello de su camisa delicadamente con sus manos, besó su mentón y se colocó cara a cara con un muy sonrojado Natsu, que sólo balbuceaba, quizás intentaba decir el nombre de su chica pero la excitación del momento no se lo permitía, y es que ¿cómo iba a poder decir algo en ese estado? A punto de abalanzarse sobre ella como si no existiera el mañana y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, y demostrárselo, claro.

Otro beso fue entregado a los labios del mayor, en el momento en que los labios de Lucy tocaron los de él algo hizo "clic" y su resistencia terminó, entrelazó sus brazos detrás de la cintura de la chica, aprisionándola en un fuerte abrazo del que no se querría escapar, sintiendo aún más -si es que era posible- los pechos de la chica en su pecho y sintiendo también los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

En un movimiento rápido, y sin acortar el beso, Lucy posicionó sus piernas a los costados de las de Natsu, en el asiento del conductor, sentándose a unos centímetros delante de la notoria erección del peli rosado, el cuál, sorprendido y muy satisfecho por la acción realizada, pasó sus manos de la cintura de la chica, hacia su trasero, al sentirlas Lucy acortó el beso. -¿Me amas Natsu?

Aunque hace unos minutos estaba a punto de decirlo, tenía miedo de darle su respuesta.-Lucy, en mi mente cada día te he dicho lo mucho que te amo, y no te lo había dicho porque tú eres tan perfecta que yo no creo merecerte, te amo demasiado como para que tengas que soportarme. Al bajarme de éste auto apenas podría tomarte de la mano, no quiero que pienses que por eso no te quiero, es sólo que...

-Natsu -. La mira. -Te amo, y no sólo te amo cuándo estás aquí, amo todo de ti, cuándo eres tímido, cuándo estás molesto, cuándo ríes, cuándo te asustas, me encanta cada cosa que haces Dragion.-

-L-Lucy...

-Además yo no soy la persona más romántica de por aquí, en este momento hago esto porque estoy contigo... Eres el único al que deseo Natsu. -dijo para luego abrazarlo.

-En serio eres la mejor -. Dijo el chico para sonreír y tomar dulcemente el rostro de su amada entre sus manos. -Te prometo que intentaré hacerte la persona más feliz del mundo.

-Que estés conmigo me hace la persona más feliz del mundo-. Dijo la rubia mientras besaba la palma de la mano del peli rosado.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

¡Volvíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

¿No había actualizado desde el Martes 23 de Marzo del 2015? :o

En serio, en serio, en serio, lo lamento, pero no tenía nada en mente, en realidad, si intentaba escribir me pasaba como 3 horas y nada.

¡Pero he vueltooo!, y éste fanfic va para largo. Y es que estaba pensando que acabo de hacer que se confiesen y no me pone tan cómoda que a los primeros besos hagan... Ya saben que. Entonces voy a hacer el cap 6 (tranquilos, no me voy a pasar otro año para publicarlo) y talvez sea un como "4 meses después" o algo así, cuándo ya lleven un tiempo siento parejita.

De nuevo perdón por no haberlo escrito rápido, perdón.

Y ya que regresé, después de más de un año de no escribir nada... Espero con ansias un review, un favorite o un follow.

Fairy Tail y los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenecen al Sr. Hiro Mashima, sólo la trama del fanfic si me pertenece a mí.

Me disculpo de nuevo, lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto a los que aún esperaban éste cap.

Amiga a la que le pido críticas constructivas: shinrotp (9/27/2016 9:02 p.m.): no sé, pues para mí sería lo mas troll del mundo regresar haciendo casi un hard pero que no haya hard xDD

Lol


End file.
